Xion
Summary Xion is the Rank XIV member of the original Organization XIII as well as a member of the real Organization XIII. She debuted in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days as the deuteragonist and later one of the final antagonists. She is not a normal Nobody, and is only a nominal member of the Organization. Because of this, she does not have a throne in Where Nothing Gathers, nor does she have a title or a type of Nobody to control. Instead, she is an imperfect Replica of Roxas created from Sora's leaked memories as a fail-safe in case both Sora and Roxas proved to be useless to Organization XIII's plans. Day 276: Behind the Truth Similar to Riku Replica, Xion was created by the Organization's scientist Vexen. While the nature of her existence enables her to use the Keyblade, Xion's existence also halts Sora's progression of regaining his memories to fully awaken while in his pod, something which Naminé, DiZ, and Riku recognize. As Sora's memories are the basis of her being, Xion initially resembles Kairi, who was Sora's strongest memory at the time of her birth, though her physical appearance eventually changes depending on who is viewing her and who they have connections with. Roxas, Axel, and Riku see her as Xion (and later as Sora), Xigbar sees her as Ventus, Xemnas sees her as Sora, while Saïx (and also Axel, initially) sees her only as a hooded doll. As Naminé stated while talking with Riku, Xion's face was originally blank, until Sora's memories found their way into Xion and she gained an identity. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-C Name: Xion, Sora Origin: Kingdom Hearts Gender: Female Age: 1, appears about 15 Classification: Puppet, Imperfect Replica of Sora, Former Member of Organization XIII Attack Potency: Low Macrocoverse level (Comparable to Roxas who is comparable to Sora. Defeated a Xehanort amped Saix with Roxas and Sora.) Dimensionality: 4-D Travel Speed: At least FTL (Should be comparable to Sora who can warp through space fast enough to outspeed a laser.), Immeasurable at peak Combat Speed: Immeasurable Reaction Speed: Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Class M Striking Strength: Low Macrocoversal Durability: Low Macrocoverse level Stamina: ' Very High (Should be comparable to Sora who could fight 1000 heartless and consistently goes across worlds constantly fighting heartless without showing any hint of tiring) 'Range: Extended Melee Range with keyblade, Planetary with magic, Low Macroversal with Corridors of Darkness Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Nonexistent Physiology (As a nobody she truy does not exist), Existence and Nonexistence Erasure with the Keyblade (Type 4. Can cause Nobodies to fade from existence who are consistently stated to be beings that don’t exist.), Linguistic Manipulation (Should scale above Dusk who can steal words), Light Manipulation (Can cause streams of light to come out. Xion's desperation move is shooting out huge beams of light. Is a warrior of light herself.), Darkness Manipulation& Portal Creation (Scales to other Organization memebers that can open up dark corridors.), Summoning (Should be able to summon her own nobodies like Roxas can), Power Bestowal (Should scale to other keyblade users who can pass the power of their keyblades onto others), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3, possibly 2. Should scale to Xehanort who could put Kairi in a similar state Sora was in when he was conceptually in pieces. Keyblade Wielders can destroy the very existence of darkness), Regeneration and Immortality Negation (Types 3, 5, and 8. The Keyblade is the only weapon capable of releasing the hearts of the Heartless, and it was shown it can also destroy the skeletal forms of the pirates despite being neither alive nor dead), Possession & Fusionism (Keyblade wielders can insert their heart into others to live indefinitely, fusing with them), Limited Law Manipulation (The Keyblade allows its user and others to be unbound of the laws of each world), Sealing (The Keyblade can seal things by locking the Keyhole of it, which includes pathways to other places), Curse Removal, Flight (Has glide), Air Manipulation (With Aero spells), Ice Manipulation (With blizzard spells), Fire Manipulation (With fire spells, some of the spells can home in on an enemy), Elemental Manipulation, Healing (With cure spells, and potions), Regeneration (Some of her cure spells act as regen), Lightning Manipulation (With thunder spells), Self-Sustenance (Type 1. Can breathe in space), Energy Manipulation, Durability Negation (With Nil Element), Memory Manipulation (Upon her death they erased the memory of her existence from all that knew her, she could also temporarily restore Roxas' lost memory of her), Resistance to Possession (Can expel hover ghost out of her), Void Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Power Nullification, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Electricity Manipulation, and Light Manipulation (All via Master's Circle), OHK (With second chance), Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, and Willpower Manipulation (The Realm of Darkness has been stated to eradicate existence itself within it, and anyone who's traveled there have never returned, Ansem the Wise by being in the Realm of Darkness was losing his sense of self and memories, having to give in to his hatred to survive, Aqua not long after being in the Realm of Darkness lost the will to continue, and needed to stay true to her friends to fight it), Law Manipulation (Due to not being apart of the worlds he travels in, Roxas is unaffected by the laws of those worlds, such as when the curse medallion did nothing to Sora, Goofy, and Donald, despite the latter being greedy.) Standard Equipment: Kingdom Key Intelligence: Possible Genius combat wise (Learned how to fully wield and use the keyblade in less then a year, can sometimes remember things from Sora and copy those techniques.) Weaknesses: None notable. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Weapon User Category:Sword Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Portal Users Category:Summoners Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Concepts Users Category:Flight Users Category:Air Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Healing Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Energy Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Memory Users Category:Geniuses Category:Disney Category:Superhumans Category:Linguistic Users